Le grand Alec
by shakamia
Summary: Les pannes ça arrive même aux meilleurs
1. Chapter 1

**Le grand Alec**

Lian

Résumé : Les pannes ça arrive, même au meilleur

Je l'avais rencontrée au bar, elle était très sexy, blonde, une bouche pulpeuse, des yeux gris bleus, une peau dorée, un décolleté pigeonnant, une taille fine et une croupe bien rebondie. Une bombe, elle aurait facilement pu passer pour une transgénique. Mais ce n'en était pas une.

Elle avait une façon de bouger contre moi au bar, tout son être criait au sexe. Je suis tombé amoureux, enfin bref, vous me comprenez…

Après avoir parlé une petite heure, ça m'a surpris, elle était futée en plus de ça pour une blonde. Je suis méchant car nous avions eu une discussion des plus intéressantes. Bref au bout d'une heure elle m'a proposé de rentrer. Enfin.

Je lui ai décroché mon sourire qui tue, celui qui les fait toutes fondre, sauf une mais bon.

?- Chez moi ?

A- J'te suis

J'ai fait un signe de tête à Sketch et Cindy pour leur signaler que je partais. Max était de dos, elle ne s'est pas retournée et moi j'avais autre chose en tête.

Elle a grimpé sur ma moto et elle s'est collée à moi. J'ai souri en pensant à ce qui allait suivre. J'ai accéléré pour arriver plus vite chez elle, elle m'avait dit 155 boulevard Ford, c'était un coin pas trop mal.

Je sentais ses mains se balader sur moi, remonter le long de mes cuisses, j'ai encore accéléré. Lorsque l'on est arrivés, elle a quasiment sauté de la moto et je l'ai attrapé par la taille pour la serrer contre moi.

Elle avait une manière de se fondre dans mes bras…je l'ai embrassée en ne pensant qu'à une chose, lui arracher ses fringues. Elle me donnait chaud et j'ai rapidement senti que j'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Lorsque j'ai tout arrêté, elle a eu l'air surprise.

A- Attend, j'attache ma moto et après je suis tout à toi.

Elle m'a ensuite conduit jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle a mis la clef dans la serrure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui attraper les hanches pour me frotter contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle s'est retournée et j'ai littéralement fondu sur elle. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à gémir, ça m'a rendu dingue, je l'ai attrapée pour la porter jusqu'à son appartement. Je me suis retenu de lui arracher ses vêtement tout le long du couloir.

Je ne sais pas comment on a réussi à atteindre son appartement.

Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer ça de façon tendre doux, mais plutôt un peu brusque, je sentais ses ongles me griffer le dos, la femme parfaite.

Nous avions quand même réussi à atteindre son lit.

Nous étions nus, dans ses draps roses, dans le cas présent ma tête entre ses cuisses, une de ses mains me masser la tête, me maintenant contre elle.

Lorsque j'ai senti l'orgasme secouer son corps, j'ai finalement redressé la tête, elle avait les yeux fermés, elle se mordait encore les lèvres, t'es bon Alec. J'ai embrassé son aine, remontant le long de son ventre plat en y déposant des baisers.

J'étais allongé sur elle, entre ses jambes quand elle m'a finalement demandé mon prénom.

A- Alec. Et toi ?

M- Maxie.

J'étais prêt et puis d'un coup, waou ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à la regarder.

M- Alec ? Ca va pas ?

A- Quoi ?

M- Tu as zappé quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités, il y a un problème ?

Le problème c'est que j'avais débandé, littéralement. Elle m'avait coupé mon effet. Le visage de Max s'était superposé sur celui de Maxie. J'ai fermé les yeux et lorsque je les ai rouvert, je me suis à nouveau trouvé allongé sur Max. Je ne voyais que ces lèvres pulpeuses qui m'avaient…bref, la même que Max. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, avec ça, aucun risque que je les mélange, elles n'avaient pas du tout le même regard, la même couleur mais c'était trop tard. J'ai finalement roulé sur le dos.

A- J'peux pas. Désolé.

M- Mais…

Je me suis levé sans me retourner. J'ai attrapé mes vêtements et je suis parti. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé…voilà pourquoi je ne jouais qu'avec des blondes.

Lorsque je suis arrivé chez moi, j'ai attrapé un verre, ma bouteille de whiskey et je me suis installé devant ma TV.

Max's POV

Ce matin lorsque je suis arrivé chez Jam Pony, j'ai vu qu'Alec n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était encore plus en retard que moi, bizarre. Pourquoi je m'embêtais ? Il avait ramené une nana, comme d'habitude et apparemment il avait oublié de se lever.

Je sentais les yeux de Normal sur moi.

M- Désolée pour le retard.

N- Ouai…

J'ai pris la direction des casiers. J'allais récupérer des paquets et j'ai vu Alec entrer à Jam Pony. Il n'avait pas son air réjoui de tous les jours ; quand il m'a vue, il m'a fait un signe de tête, rien de plus.

Je suis allée livrer mes paquets et j'ai rejoint OC et Sketchy pour manger à midi.

S- Vous avez vu la bombe qu'Alec a ramené hier soir, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, elle a du l'éreinter.

M- Pfff

Je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave alors j'ai appelé TC, il n'y avait pas de problème donc c'était seulement Alec. Quel était son problème ?

Il m'a évitée toute la journée et je ne l'ai pas vu au Crash ce soir là. J'irai le voir plus tard. Sketchy était déjà bien éméché et là…

OC- Boo, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu dans les toilettes.

M- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

OC- Tu te souviens de la blonde qu'il a ramené hier soir ?

M- Oui, vaguement

OC- Bref, apparemment le beau gosse n'a pas assuré hier soir.

M- Quoi ?

J'avais du mal à imaginer Alec n'assurant pas au lit. C'était un X5, un alpha male et…Pourquoi je prenais ça pour incroyable ? Ca expliquait certainement pourquoi il en changeait autant…non…Lui qui se vantait tellement…bizarre, il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

OC- J'ai entendu qu'apparemment tout se déroulait plutôt bien…

M- Pas de détails, ça ne m'intéresse pas

OC- Attends, bref, ça allait plutôt bien et en fait elle lui a demandé son prénom

M- C'est bien son genre de ramener une fille dans son lit sans avoir pris la peine de lui demander son nom.

OC- Ecoute, le plus intéressant c'est que lorsqu'elle lui a donné le sien, il a zappé. Buggé, le blanc.

M- Comment elle s'appelle ?

OC- Maxie

J'ai recraché ma bière. C'est là que j'ai vu la blonde avec une fille au bar et puis mon regard a été attiré par lui et j'ai croisé celui d'Alec. Il venait d'arriver ; il avait suivi mon regard se poser sur la blonde et il semblait mal à l'aise. Moi j'étais complètement estomaquée.

OC- Révélateur non ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Redescend sur terre.**

By Lian

Résumé : Suite du Grand Alec

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Alec, du moins, à son manque de performance avec cette fille, Maxie.

Je trouvais ça très drôle, monsieur j'assure en toute circonstance, pff, il n'est qu'un homme.

Je crois que ça a illuminé ma semaine. Si ça pouvait lui faire dégonfler son ego surdimensionné.

Aujourd'hui je suis allée à TC pour voir Joshua et puis j'ai retrouvé Cindy au Crash pour boire un petit coup. Sketchy jouait au billard avec Alec, rien de nouveau.

Lorsque je suis allée aux toilettes j'ai entendu 2 filles parler. Je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles donnent le nom de l'étalon en question : Alec.

?- Alors, qu'est ce que je te disais ?

?- Ah là, c'est sur, une raison de plus pour laquelle il était le top dog. J'avais pas pris un pied comme ça depuis une éternité.

?- Moi j'ai jamais pris un pied pareil. Alec…Tu crois que c'est dans son cocktail ?

?- J'en sais rien mais j'aimerais bien remettre ça.

?- Non, j'ai plus trop envie de ses relations uniquement sexuelles où tu couches avec qui tu veux. C'est le genre de mec, si tu tombes amoureuse de lui, t'es fichue. Le sexe oui, les sentiments non. Il fait pas. Je veux pas me faire avoir.

?- Moi je veux bien me brûler les ailes pour lui.

?- Comme tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenue.

Et je suis sortie pour me retrouver face à elles ; 2 X5 de TC. Quand elles m'ont reconnue, elles ont fait demi tour avant de me faire vaguement un signe de la tête. Je ne faisais pas encore parti des personnes préférées à TC.

Je suis retournée boire un coup et j'ai observé Alec.

OC- Oh p'tit choux, t'arrête de mater le beau gosse ?

M- Je le mate pas, je réfléchis.

OC- Va falloir arrêter, je sais que l'histoire de la semaine dernière t'a fait beaucoup rire…

M- C'est pas ça, j'ai entendue 2 filles dans les toilettes, elles parlaient d'Alec et de la façon dont il avait assuré au lit.

OC- Et tu te dis…

M- C'est le fait de se dire qu'il était au lit avec moi qui l'a fait débander ?

OC- Waou, d'ou ça vient ça ?

M- Je sais pas, je me pose des questions. Tu trouvais ça révélateur, tu me l'as dit.

OC- Faut que t'arrête, comment tu peux croire que tu ferais débander un mec alors qu'il est au lit avec une autre fille. T'étais pas là et crois moi, personne, et je dis bien personne ne pourrait être insensible à tes charmes.

Je n'arrêtais pas de l'observer depuis le début de cette histoire. Il savait que je le regardais mais il ne disait rien. Il avait l'air un peu…taciturne. J'avais cogité cette histoire. Il m'énervait ! Pourquoi ça m'atteignait ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi en tant que femme ? C'est vrai, jamais au grand jamais je n'aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais ça n'empêche qu'une partie de moi est satisfaite qu'il me veuille alors qu'il n'a aucune chance.

……

Je suis depuis quelques minutes dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau à TC et je le regarde dans le centre de commande, il rigole avec Biggs. Ils parlent de Lola, encore. Et ça m'a énervé. Ca n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête. Toutes ces questions m'ont amenée à me demander pourquoi aucun X5 ne me faisait jamais de gringue, pas qu'ils m'intéressent car il y a Logan. Bon je suis une niners, au premier abord ça peut refroidir mais avant même qu'ils sachent qui je suis, ils ne m'ont jamais draguée, ou tout simplement regardée de manière déplacée. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai explosé, encore et il a été la cible de mon venin, encore.

M- Quand t'auras fini de parler de tes soi disant conquêtes on pourra peut être travailler ?!

Ils m'ont tous les 2 regardée bizarrement.

A- Mes conquêtes sont bien réelles Max.

M- Oui, et certaines auraient préférées pouvoir réellement bénéficier de tes performances Don Juan.

A- Pardon ?

M- Tu sais bien, comment elle s'appelait déjà…ah, oui, je m'en souviens, Maxie. Pas très performant à ce qu'on dit.

Je sentais le silence s'appesantir dans la pièce mais je n'arrivais pas à me taire. Son regard est devenu glacial.

A- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Maintenant ? Ici ?

J'ai regardé autour de nous, ils nous observaient tous, ils m'observaient moi, comme si c'était moi qui avais disjoncté. Et j'ai fait demi-tour. Il m'a attrapée pour me pousser dans son bureau.

M- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

A- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires ?

M- C'est pas moi qui doit être gênée.

Il m'a fusillée du regard, sa voie a baissé d'un cran pour devenir glaciale et sifflante.

A- Je ne suis pas gêné, j'étais au lit avec une charmante jeune femme et d'un coup j'ai cru être avec toi, la garce insensible et castratrice. Et ça m'a coupé mon envie. C'est de ça dont tu voulais parler ?

J'étais soufflée, humiliée.

A- C'est ce que je pensais. Bonne journée Max.

Alec's POV

Et je suis parti. Toute la salle était silencieuse, complètement abasourdi par la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant.

Max's POV

Garce insensible et castratrice ! Comment il avait osé ? Et je l'ai suivi pour le rattraper dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

M- Alec ! Arrête-toi !

J'ai voulu lui attraper le bras et la seconde suivante j'étais à terre. Je n'avais pas vu le coup partir, je n'avais pas pu l'éviter, ça avait été si rapide…

A- Ne me touche plus jamais Max ou tu le regretteras.

Je le regardais partir en me demandant qui il était.

Alec's POV

A Manticore, je détestais tous les niners. A cause d'eux ma vie, notre vie avait basculé pour devenir un enfer. C'était de la haine pure et puis avec du temps et de la réflexion…ça a changé. Quand j'ai rencontré Max, je me suis dit, elle est canon, je me la ferais bien. Ensuite je me suis dit, elle est bien trop compliquée pour moi et enfin, je la fréquente trop régulièrement pour que ça ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir. Parce ce que je ne fais que ça, les coups d'un soir, c'est bien moins compliqué.

Et puis jamais elle n'aurait voulu mélanger ses fluides avec les miens, elle se croit tellement supérieure… supérieure d'être partie avant, supérieure de ne pas voler, supérieurement hypocrite surtout.

Max's POV

Je suis allée voir Logan, j'avais envie de le voir. Ce qui s'était passé avec Alec m'avait perturbée. Quand Logan a vu la marque sur mon visage…

L- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M- Un petit malentendu avec Alec.

L- Il t'a frappée ? Il a osé lever la main sur toi ! Max, il faut que tu fasses attention.

M- Il m'a prise par surprise, il a eu de la chance.

L- Max…

M- Quoi ? C'est vrai !!

L- Il a 10 ans d'entraînement en plus sur toi Max. Il t'a toujours laissé gagner.

M- Quoi ? Non !!

L- Réfléchis Max, pourquoi il t'a toujours laissé gagner…

Je n'ai pas écouté Logan, je ne voulais pas penser à Alec. Il avait tort, Alec n'était pas du genre à me laisser gagner par bonté d'âme.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, tout le temps, à propos de n'importe quoi. Quoique je fasse, tout me ramenait à lui, ça en devenait insupportable, ça m'énervait, ça me donner envie de hurler, de frapper, de LE frapper.

On s'est évité autant que possible durant les 2 semaines qui ont suivi et puis avec la mission de reconnaissance de ce soir… Un bal costumé chez Monsieur Mallory. Nous avons fait le tour, il semblait très à l'aise mais en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'a pas fait de blague, il ne m'a pas invitée à danser… Nous avons finalement réussi à nous introduire dans le bureau de notre hôte afin de photocopier les plans de l'usine d'optique qui avait pour couverture la fabrication de lasers. Logan avait appris que ces lasers allaient être vendus à des agences gouvernementales dont certaines avaient des familiers à leur tête.

Alec's POV

Nous n'avions plus qu'à repartir lorsque j'ai entendu des pas venant dans notre direction. Nous étions dans un cul de sac, nous n'avions rien à faire dans cette partie de la maison et j'ai eu une idée. Idée qui ne m'enchantait guère et qui allait la faire hurler mais bon. J'ai attrapé sa robe, j'en ai déchiré une partie de façon à ce qu'elle soit fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse gauche et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche je l'ai plaquée contre le mur derrière elle pour l'embrasser.

Max's POV

J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, en 2 secondes je me retrouvais avec une robe déchirée, plaquée contre un mur et la langue d'Alec dans la bouche. Et je l'ai laissé faire, j'ai même activement participé et quand il a attrapé la cuisse gauche pour se coller à moi, j'ai enroulé la jambe autour de sa hanche pour le maintenir contre moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça à s'embrasser puis il m'a repoussée. Disons que je n'ai plus senti ses mains sur moi.

Alec's PO

Ils sont repartis. On peut repartir. J'ai fait demi tour, Max n'avait toujours rien dit, elle n'avait pas hurlé… tu parles ! Elle avait bien trop apprécié pour ça ; ses petits gémissements, sa façon presque indécente de se frotter à moi…Et puis je me suis retourné et elle me regardait bizarrement.

A- On y va ?

M- J'te fais aucun effet ?

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Alors je l'ai joué comme à mon habitude.

A- De quoi tu parles ?

M- Je ne te fais aucun effet, c'est ça oui… Moi je crois plutôt qu'avec cette fille, Maxie, t'as simplement perdu tes moyens par ce que je t'intimide Alec.

A- Ok, on en est encore là.

Je suis revenu sur mes pas pour me planter devant elle.

Max's POV

Je trouvais ça vraiment très drôle.

A- Donne-moi ta main.

M- Pourquoi ?

A- Donne-moi ta main. Je vais pas te mordre.

Et je lui ai donné ma main et il l'a posé sur son entrejambe.

M- Ca va pas ?! Pervers !

Et je lui en ai mis une.

A- T'as fini ? Tu m'as pas filé la trique Maxie.

M- C'est Max !

A- Tu ne me fais aucun effet, tout ça faisait parti du plan, c'était pour le business. Tu comprends ? On y va.

Et il a fait demi tour et je me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute ma vie. Je l'ai suivi en silence et nous sommes rentrés.

Alec's POV

On a fait le débriefing et je suis rentré pour prendre une douche froide. Ouais. Le pouvoir de l'esprit ça marche 2 minutes mais après…J'avais eu envie de lui arracher son string dès que je l'ai vue dans cette robe. Elle me fait de l'effet, à qui n'en ferait-elle pas, mais cette attitude qu'elle a… je ne la supporte plus. Je l'ai laissée me marcher sur les pieds dès le premier jour mais ce n'est pas moi. Je gère, je commande et surtout personne ne me manque de respect. Plus d'une fois Biggs m'a dit que je suis différent et je lui réponds qu'on n'est plus à Manticore mais le fait est que je suis différent à cause d'elle et ça ne me plait pas. Ca ne me plait pas ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. En un regard elle peut me rendre débile, pas sûr de moi et bien d'autres choses et je ne veux plus le permettre.

Max's POV

Il est sorti de briefing sans se retourner, sans un regard vers moi. De toute façon, je ne veux plus le regarder. Je me suis sentie si… il ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir aussi petite. Je ne sais pas quand ça avait dérapé. Il était froid, même glacial, envers moi alors qu'Alec est tout sauf froid.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et je suis directement allée à la salle de bain. Je me suis déshabillée, j'ai pris une douche pour me détendre et quand je suis ressortie… je me suis plantée devant le miroir. Je me suis regardée de la tête au pied, m'inspectant sous toutes les coutures. Pourquoi je ne lui plaisais pas ? Pourquoi je ne lui faisais aucun effet ? Ca ne m'avait jamais dérangée de lui plaire ou non, en même temps j'ai toujours cru que je lui plaisais. Mais maintenant je n'étais plus sûre de rien, je ne lui faisais aucun effet, aucun X5 ne m'approchait… Même Logan « l'amour de ma vie » ne me regarde pas, je suis son petit soldat. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

OC's POV

Ma boo est bizarre depuis quelques temps et ce n'est pas bon du tout. Elle rigole moins et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Max's POV

J'ai eu un coup de moue pendant quelques jours puis je me suis prise en main. J'avais envie de lui faire payer de m'avoir fait me sentir si… il allait le payer. J'allais me débrouiller pour qu'il me veuille et au moment où il penserait m'avoir, je lui dirais non. Simplement. La première étape c'était de revenir à ce qu'on était avant.

Alec's POV

J'y comprends plus rien. Elle est passé de odieuse, à perturbée pour redevenir… comme avant. Comme si nous avions retrouvé l'équilibre plutôt foireux sur lequel se basait notre relation. Je l'aime bien, c'est Max et peut-être que si elle n'était moins… garce avec moi je pourrais l'aimer un peu plus que bien mais j'ai pas envie.

Et je la regarde, elle s'habille différemment en ce moment. Elle a comme qui dirait changé de style de vêtement, en fait, elle doit trouver ses fringues dans l'armoire d'OC, c'est pas possible autrement. Ca lui va bien, c'est plus féminin, canon. Elle est constamment dans la séduction, comme ce soir.

M- Salut Cindy.

OC- Salut Ptit chou. Alors Alec, comment tu la trouves ?

A- Ravissante.

M- Ah oui ?

Je sentais une certaine jubilation et là j'ai enfoncé le clou.

A- Une mission pour Logan ?

M- …

Elle n'a rien trouvé à répondre, j'ai fait demi-tour. Elle se pose tellement de question sur pourquoi le « gentil Alec » n'est pas comme avant. Le gentil Alec en a marre ; je n'ai jamais été spécialement gentil ; pas que je sois méchant mais je fais pas de cadeau, je peux être serviable mais je ne me fais pas marcher sur les pieds. Et Max… faut être clair, elle ne serait pas canon, elle n'intéresserait personne. Les garces on les évite. Elle a mauvais caractère, elle est violente, elle a une morale à double vitesse quand ça me concerne, bref je dis stop.

Max's POV

Je comprends plus rien.Ca fait un moment que je ne le comprends plus. J'essaye qu'on redevienne comme avant mais je n'y arrive pas. Il est différent et pas qu'avec moi même s'il s'entend avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi. Et même si au début ça m'a énervé, maintenant… mon plan je m'en fous, je veux seulement retrouver mon Alec, enfin… mon, façon de parler.

Logan's POV

J'ai appelé Max et Alec pour une mission, récupérer des renseignements pour un ami. Max est arrivée en avance mais Alec… Et quand il est arrivé, il ne s'est même pas excusé.

L- On attendait plus que toi Alec.

A- …

M- On t'écoute Logan.

Alec's POV

Je l'ai écouté et quand il a eu fini…

A- Et ça nous rapporte quoi ?

M- Quoi ?

L- Comment ça, ça évite que le brevet ne tombe dans de mauvaises mains.

A- Ce que je veux dire, ça me rapporte quoi à moi ?

Max's POV

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

A- La boite Xixia a pour principal concurrent Methios. Et je suppose que tu as un contact chez Methios.

L- Je vois pas…

A- Tu rends service à ton pote grâce à nous, qui te sera redevable. On fait ton sale boulot gratuitement et toi tu te payes sur notre dos.

L- Ce n'est pas comme ça.

A- J'ai autre chose à faire que de prendre des risques inutiles.

M- Alec…

Il est sorti sans me répondre.

Logan's POV

Ce type est imprévisible. Il débloque, il est dangereux et il n'a aucune morale. Je comprends pas comment Max peut le supporter, comment elle le tolère dans son entourage.

L- Max, ça ne peut plus durer, il…

M- Alors cette mission ne va pas changer le monde, juste aider une entreprise à imposer sa supériorité sur une autre ?

L- Ce n'est pas que ça.

M- Combien de mission tu nous as envoyé faire pour rien ? Combien de fois tu m'as envoyée risquer ma vie, la vie de la fille que t'es sensé aimer pour rien ?

L- Ce n'est pas vrai.

M- Je crois qu'on va prendre un peu nos distances Logan. En fait à partir de maintenant, chaque mission que je choisirais de faire sera d'abord vérifiée par quelqu'un d'autre.

L- Max ? Non, comment penses-tu que je pourrais te faire du mal…

M- Au revoir Logan, et ne m'appelle pas, c'est moi qui t'appellerais.

Max's POV

Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante, Alec a raison, il a toujours été plus lucide sur Logan que j'ai pu l'être.

Je suis finalement allée au Crash où j'ai passé la soirée avec Cindy et Sketchy. Alec n'était pas là. Nous sommes rentrées toutes les 2 et on a discuté, je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Logan.

OC- Il n'a pas tort.

M- Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle…

OC- Ce n'est pas ta faute, l'amour rend aveugle, tu ne vois pas le mal chez les gens.

M- L'amour rend débile surtout, en plus d'être aveugle, sourde et muette. Et tu as tort, j'ai toujours vu le pire chez Alec alors que les ¾ du temps il ne le méritait pas.

OC- Il va juste falloir que tu lui montres que tu es différente.

M- Sauf qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi.

OC- Force-le à te parler.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis allée chez lui le lendemain en début de soirée. Quand il a ouvert et qu'il a vu que c'était moi… son visage s'est fermé. Je n'ai pas fait attention, je voulais lui parler, qu'il m'écoute, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Alec's POV

La surprise passée, je l'ai laissée entrer, va savoir pourquoi, je suis vraiment masochiste.

M- Je ne te dérange pas ?

A- Non.

M- Ca va ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait ?

A- Oui.

M- Je voulais te parler…

A- …

Je l'ai laissée continuer.

M- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, nous n'avons jamais eu une relation facile mais j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis comme avant.

Et là j'ai rigolé. Amis ?

M- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? Je vois pas pourquoi je m'embête…

A- La porte est par là.

Elle a stoppé, elle était muette sous la surprise.

A- La porte est par là Max.

M- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A- Rien. C'est moi.

M- Non, ce n'est pas toi, le Alec que je connaissais n'aurait pas…

A- Le Alec que tu connaissais n'était pas le vrai Alec.

M- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

A- Comme avant quand tu étais une garce ou comme avant quand tu pensais que j'étais un pauvre type qui foire tout ?

M- …

A- C'est bien ce que je pensais. T'as quelque chose d'autre à dire ?…Ecoute, on n'est pas obligé de s'apprécier, ni de se fréquenter. Ne te mets pas martel en tête.

Max's POV

J'étais sous le choc et je suis sortie. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça, j'en revenais pas. Me couper de sa vie ne le dérangeait apparemment pas du tout.

Alec's POV

Je me sens bien, j'ai l'impression de reprendre le contrôle et ça fait du bien car ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai l'impression que ma vie part en vrille. Je suis sûr que Max pense que j'ai été dur avec elle mais j'avais besoin de le dire. Si elle veut qu'on ait à nouveau une relation et qu'elle soit civilisée à défaut d'être cordiale (ne nous voilons pas la face, Max est incapable d'être agréable envers moi) pourquoi pas ; franchement je n'ai rien contre mais ça sera différent désormais.

OC's POV

Quand elle est rentrée de chez lui la semaine dernière, elle était un peu « sous le choc » Elle m'a racontée ce qui s'était passé. Et, quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je crois qu'elle pensait qu'une discussion règlerait tout mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Et puis je regarde le beau gosse, et je dois dire qu'il a l'air bien, mieux dans sa peau depuis que ma boo n'est plus dans son sillage. Il est toujours aussi charmant, on passe de bonne soirée et ce soir par exemple, c'est Max qui paye, elle a même invité personnellement Alec. Je les ai regardé de plus près, à plusieurs reprises j'ai surpris Alec l'observant, attendant le pic, la remarque blessante mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a levé les yeux au ciel à plusieurs reprises mais pas de critique. Et quand on est parti, j'ai vu la manière qu'il a de la regarder, essayant de savoir, de comprendre. Rien n'est gagné mais je pense que peut-être…

Biggs's POV

Je discute avec Cece, elle me fait marrer, c'est une bonne copine, le genre de nana avec qui on ne se prend pas la tête. Elle a un côté complètement déjanté, des fois elle sort de ces trucs, plus crade que ce qu'Alec et moi pourrions dire. En parlant d'Alec… je vois Max se diriger vers lui ; elle est différente ces derniers temps, tout le monde s'en est aperçu. Je ne la connais pas, enfin pas vraiment. Elle peut être sympa, avec certaines personnes, sachant qu'Alec n'en fait pas parti. Elle a toujours été odieuse avec lui mais ces derniers temps… elle est correcte avec lui, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire sympa car… mais elle fait des efforts avec lui. Il a du s'en apercevoir mais il ne cède pas. Je retrouve le Alec de Manticore et ça me fait plaisir car le Alec que j'ai retrouvé après à Seattle… il n'était plus lui.

C- Tu m'écoutes ?

B- Tu sais bien que oui, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

C- Arrête ton char… Tu crois qu'elle va réussir à le récupérer ?

B- Le récupérer ?

C- Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle fait tout ça pour récupérer un bon pote ?

B- …

Elle m'a laissé perplexe, Max voulant récupérer Alec ? J'avais du mal à y croire.

Il m'a toujours tout raconté concernant ses histoires de nana mais il n'avait rien dit concernant Max ; mis à part qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, qu'elle l'avait expédié contre un mur à peine avait il eu le temps de lui expliquer la mission. J'avais trouvé ça très drôle, une fille avec du tempérament, ça pouvait être intéressant.

Alec's POV

Je me couche, elle se love contre moi, Sandy. C'était sympa, j'entends sa respiration se ralentir, j'attends encore 10 minutes pour me lever et m'éclipser.

Je me sens bien, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien et ça n'a rien à voir avec la séance avec Sandy. En ce moment tout se passe bien, même Max, la bad girl de ma vie est… sympa pour ne pas dire autre chose, pour ne pas dire bizarre. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle veut faire tant d'effort pour que nous nous entendions alors que jusqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Je suis arrivé devant mon immeuble et j'ai vu sa moto. Ma bonne humeur est retombée. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la voir, de lui parler, de l'entendre se plaindre de moi. J'allais faire demi tour et puis merde ! C'est chez moi, elle va déguerpir.

J'ai grimpé les escaliers et je l'ai trouvé assise devant chez moi. A une époque elle serait entrée sans s'annoncer mais elle avait attendu patiemment.

A- Max, que me vaut le plaisir à… 3 heures du matin ?

M- Je voulais te parler si tu avais le temps, si tu n'étais pas fatigué.

A- …

M- Je peux entrer ?

Et je lui ai ouvert la porte.

A- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

M- Non merci.

A- Assieds-toi, je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire de si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain.

M- Je veux que… Je… Parle moi de toi.

C'est bon, elle avait craqué.

A- Tu veux que je te parle de moi ?

M- Tu m'a dit que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Et je n'ai pas envie de te couper de ma vie.

A- Ecoute Max, je sais pas ou tu veux en venir, enfin si je sais, ça part d'un bon sentiment mais…

M- Tu fais partie de mes meilleurs amis

Waou ! Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas.

A- Pardon ?

M- Tu me comprends, t'as toujours été là, tu assures mes arrières malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, ce que j'ai pu te dire. Il y a des choses que je ne peux dire qu'à toi. Tu me manques.

A- Je te manque ? T'as reçu un coup sur la tête ?

M- Crois-moi j'ai été la première à être surprise mais le fait est que je me suis habituée à t'avoir dans les pattes et même si ça m'énervait au début.

A- ??

M- Pas qu'au début mais je me suis aperçue que ne pas t'avoir pas très loin m'embête encore plus.

A- Je sais pas quoi te dire, je…

M- Laisse-moi finir. Au début je t'ai détesté car tu étais Manticore et puis parce que tu es le jumeau de Ben. Plus je te fréquentais, plus je me sentais coupable. Ca me rappelait que j'avais tué Ben. Et puis il y a eu le virus, Joshua, à chaque fois t'étais impliqué, la malchance ou autre en tout cas, tu es devenu la cible de toutes les merdes qui se passaient dans ma vie. Ce n'était pas juste mais ça rendait les choses plus simples, plus supportables. Et ensuite, tu avais l'air de tout prendre tellement à la légère… de te foutre de tout, de ne prendre aucune responsabilité, je sais, tu venais de découvrir la liberté et…

Je l'écoute, elle marche de long en large, expliquant très vite

M- …Et puis je ne voulais pas t'entendre parler de ma pseudo relation avec Logan, on n'a généralement pas envie d'entendre les réflexions de quelqu'un surtout quand on sait déjà tout ce qui cloche. C'est pas évident de se l'avouer alors si en plus quelqu'un nous remue le couteau dans la plaie… Mais tu avais raison, encore et je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Donc, je voudrais m'excuser et j'aimerai qu'on ait une relation amicale.

A- …

M- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Bonne nuit.

Elle est partie et je suis allé me coucher. C'était surréaliste. J'aurais du filmer ce moment, personne ne me croirait jamais.

Sketchy's POV

La tension qui existait depuis quelques semaines a disparue aujourd'hui, comme ça, d'un coup, en une phrase. « Tu viens boire un coup avec nous Maxie » Alec a parlé à Max de son plein gré. Tout le monde croit que je suis à la ramasse tout le temps, que je ne vois rien. J'ai vu ce qui se passait entre eux. Alec a comme qui dirait lâché prise, il a décidé de ne plus faire attention à Max et à ce qu'elle pouvait dire, du moins jusqu'à ce matin. Et quand j'ai vu la surprise et le soulagement sur son visage à elle… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Leur relation est compliquée, c'est très secret, elle était tout le temps en colère contre lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faisait mais il y avait toujours quelque chose alors que maintenant…

Alec's POV

J'en peux plus. Ca fait 2 semaines que j'ai eu le malheur d'inviter Max à boire un coup et depuis… elle est partout, tout le temps et elle est… dégoulinante de gentillesse. C'est pas possible, elle est mielleuse comme elle pouvait l'être avec Logan. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, elle ne me contrarie plus, elle ne gueule plus, elle ne me tape même plus. Elle a trouvé une autre manière de me torturer, elle veut me pousser au suicide.

J'ai voulu en parler avec Biggs et…

A- Il y a un truc qui cloche avec elle.

B- Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? Elle est sympa, agréable avec tout le monde

A- Exactement !! C'est pas elle. Elle est trop gentille, c'est pas normal.

B- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

A- Il peut pas y avoir un juste milieu, soit s'est une garce soit mère Térésa ? Franchement, tu trouves pas ça étrange ?

B- …

A- Biggs ? Tu me caches quelque chose.

B- Et bien j'ai eu une discussion avec Cece…

A- Ettttttt ??

B- Elle m'a dit texto « Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle fait tout ça pour récupérer un bon pote ? »

A- ??

B- Alec mon pote, ton charme a fini par agir sur elle, ça a mis du temps mais en l'occurrence, Max te veux.

C'est bon j'étais entré dans la 4è dimension.

A- Je crois pas non. Elle prépare un truc, elle a un plan, me tuer par gentillesse. Je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas maso. J'ai été suffisamment clair avec elle ; même mère Térésa ne pourrait pardonner ce que je lui ai dit.

B- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

A- Rien de spécial mais la démonstration a été plus qu'efficace. Crois-moi.

Max's POV

Je sais plus quoi faire, je pensais que tout allait s'arranger, que si je faisais des efforts… Je ne pense qu'à ça, au fait que j'ai besoin de tout arranger avec lui. Mis à part Joshua, il est le seul transgénique en qui j'ai complètement confiance, qui assure mes arrières, à qui je peux tout dire, il ne me juge pas, il est un des rares à savoir me faire rire. C'est pas vrai, quand a-t-il pris autant de place dans ma vie ? J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand OC s'est assise à côté de moi sur le canapé.

OC- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

M- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas, rien ne marche, maintenant il me fuit, carrément ! Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

OC- …

M- A quoi tu penses ?

OC- Tu es différente depuis quelques temps…Avec lui. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si… calme, gentille. Franchement, je pense que tu lui fais peur, la nouvelle Max est… perturbante. Dramatiquement douce et agréable. Ne te fâche pas mon choux mais c'est pas toi. Tu n'es jamais méchante mais là… T'en fais trop. Sois naturelle.

M- … Je sais pas ; je sais plus, je ne sais plus comment être naturelle avec lui. J'ai passé tellement de temps à être méchante et désagréable que je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui.

Alec's POV

Je rentrais dans ma chambre à TC et là, j'ai trouvé Max m'attendant devant ma porte. Coincé. J'étais coincé. J'ai cru que la journée allait bien se finir mais je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à écouter Max gentille à m'en faire vomir.

A- Max…

M- Alec, je voulais te parler. M'excuser, je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi… je…

A- Max, arrête. On n'est pas obligé…

M- Si on recommençait à zéro ?

A- Recommencer à zéro ?

M- Oui, avant que je t'envois contre un mur, avant le virus, avant toute cette histoire.

A- …

M- Ca peut pas être pire.

A- J'ai appris à ne pas te sous-estimer tu sais.

M- Hey !

Et elle m'a frappé sur l'épaule.

M- Bonne nuit Alec.

Je suis rentré chez moi, peut-être que ça allait changer. Elle m'avait manqué malgré ce que je lui avais dit, l'ancienne Max m'avait manqué, celle qui rigole au Crash, celle qui fait des courses de moto et qui se retrouve à faire un strip-tease pour une mission. Celle qui m'a donné un nom, une vie.

Max's POV

Je crois que j'ai réussi, ça y est. Alec est à nouveau dans ma vie. On travaille ensemble, on sort en groupe et il assure à nouveau mes arrières. Tout est parfait. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. A force d'essayer, essayer d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, d'essayer qu'on s'entende, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, plus que l'apprécier… et je ne lui fais aucun effet, il doit me voir comme une copine. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il ne me voit pas comme une petite sœur. J'ai jamais cru que ce terme, petite sœur était aussi dérangeant, horripilant mais là, si jamais… hurler ; ça me donnait envie d'hurler.

Alec's POV

J'étais au bar quand Cece s'est assise à côté de moi.

C- Salut, ça va ?

A- Oui et toi Cece ? Où est Rando ?

C- Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle, je ne veux plus en parler.Où est-ELLE ?

A- Aux toilettes… Et de qui tu parles ?

C- Oh, tu sais très bien de qui je parle, brune, impétueuse et tu sais apparemment toujours où elle es... Alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas suivie pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle manque ? La prendre sauvagement contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle en redemande.

A- Parce que j'en ai pas envie.

C- S'il te plait. Elle est bandante, même moi je me la ferais bien. Me regarde pas comme ça, fille, garçon, c'est tout pareil, là où il y a du plaisir…

A- Trop compliquée.

C- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que tu l'as bien matée.

A- Et je ne fais pas le long terme.

C- C'est ce que tu crois. Je pense qu'elle est parfaite pour toi.

A- Ouais, c'est ça. Et toi ?

C- Tu sais bien que si j'avais pu ça aurait été différent. Je l'ai perdu, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.

Je l'ai attrapée par le cou pour la tenir contre moi.

Max's POV

Je sors des toilettes et je le vois au bar, il a Cece dans ses bras. Je sais que ce sont des amis, de bons amis mais j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas les regarder alors je suis allée jouer au billard avec Sketchy, histoire de m'occuper. Et puis ils sont venus tous les 2. Et quand il a invité Cece à danser… elle a refusé pour lui dire de m'inviter et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je ne me souviens pas avoir répondu, j'ai du faire un petit signe, quelque chose car il m'a attrapé le poignet pour m'entraîner sur la piste. Il s'est arrêté en plein milieu et m'a rapprochée de lui, ses mains sur mes reins, sa joue contre ma tempe, mes bras autour de son cou. Nous n'avons rien dit, quand je regardais par dessus son épaule, je voyais Cece et son petit sourire ironique, le même qu'Alec. A croire que c'était leur marque de fabrique. Et puis, je ne sais pas, j'ai senti ses doigts glisser sur ma peau au dessus de mon jean avant qu'il me rapproche de lui. Ses hanches soudées aux miennes. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que je lui caressais la nuque depuis un moment et j'ai arrêté. Il s'est alors éloigné. La chanson s'est finie, nous sommes retournés à la table et il est parti avec Cece.

Alec's POV

J'attrape une bière et j'allume ma TV. Il n'y a rien à cette heure-ci et je mets un DVD, Die Hard 2 ; John Mc Lane ; j'aime son humour dans les situations critiques. J'ai vu ce film une demi-douzaine de fois, je l'adore mais cette fois-ci je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je pense à Max, à la soirée que nous avons passé.

Je pensais que tout était redevenu comme avant, enfin en mieux mais ce n'est pas le cas ; pourquoi ça me surprend ? Rien n'est jamais normal entre nous. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour j'allais dire ça mais Max me fait du rentre dedans. Elle a abandonné l'armoire d'OC mais elle s'habille différemment, moins sport, plus sexy, elle a semble-t-il trouvé son style. Et donc pour en revenir au problème, elle me drague, c'est discret, elle ne le fait que lorsque nous sommes tous les 2 mais elle me drague. La manière qu'elle a de me regarder dans les yeux quand elle me parle, il n'y a rien d'amical, la manière qu'elle a de laisser sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur mon épaule… C'est louche. Le déclencheur a été le slow de la semaine dernière quand elle m'a caressé mon code barre. J'ai eu envie d'elle, je me suis énormément concentré pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive mais là, j'ai envie de lui faire payer son petit manège. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire mais, je sais que je vais le faire.

Max's POV

J'ai entrepris une campagne pour gagner Alec. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais quand nous avons dansé la semaine dernière, j'ai senti quelque chose. Tout n'est pas perdu ; il m'a en quelque sorte répondu, je n'ai plus qu'à le faire craquer, je crois qu'il a compris que je le voulais, ce n'est pas dur, je ne pense pas avoir été très subtile, il ne lui reste plus qu'à comprendre qu'il me veut également.

M- Dix, où est Alec ?

D- Je ne sais pas, mais il est l'heure de son entraînement, va voir.

M- Merci.

Je l'ai trouvé en train de s'entraîner, un pantalon de jogging, torse nu, le corps luisant de transpiration. J'avoue, ça n'a jamais été mon truc mais là… je le trouvais très sexy, ses abdos… il s'était musclé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu dans sa serviette bleue… Et il m'a vu, il a souri, le genre de sourire qu'il a lorsqu'il a fait quelque chose, je suis sûre qu'il a fait quelque chose. Par habitude, je l'ai défié et quand il a rigolé… je vais lui mettre la pâté… En fait c'est que je croyais, il est plus rapide, plus fort… comment j'ai pu ne jamais m'en apercevoir ? Et il m'a coincé sous lui, avec son petit sourire de gosse fier d'avoir fait un coup pendable.

A- Alors Maxie ?

M- Ne m'appelle pas Maxie, je ne suis pas ta sœur.

A- Ca je le…

Et je l'ai embrassé, langoureusement, prenant soin de mémoriser le goût de ses lèvres. Quand j'ai reposé la tête par terre, il me regardait complètement surpris.

A- Je sais que tu n'es pas ma sœur Maxine.

Et il m'a rapidement embrassé avant de se relever et de repartir, me laissant toute seule allongée sur le sol.

Alec's POV

J'ai eu ma revanche, même si ce n'en été pas vraiment une. Elle me met sur le grill et elle le sait ; il fallait bien que la roue tourne. Et là je me sens bien, j'ai à nouveau la main.

Je suis sous ma douche, mes muscles se détendent, moi aussi et puis j'ai réfléchis, j'ai la main, qu'est ce que je vais en faire ? Max me plait, c'est pas une nouvelle, est-ce que je veux aller plus loin ? Bien sûr. Est ce que je suis capable que ça soit plus ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis au point mort.

Max's POV

La journée est finie et je me dirige vers son appartement. Je frappe, il m'ouvre, en jogging, torse nu. Jamais il s'habille ? Pas que je me plaigne, mais ça me perturbe, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, il faut que je me contrôle pour ne pas baver, c'est pitoyable.

A- Max ?

M- Je peux entrer ?

A- Viens, fais comme chez toi.

M- T'as de la glace ?

A- Max… Le chocolat est dans le placard.

M- Merci.

A- Y a pas de quoi.

Et je l'ai vu disparaître dans sa chambre. Quand il en est ressorti il portait un t-shirt et une partie de moi a été soulagée, mais la plus grosse partie était déçue.

A- Alors tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi t'étais là ?

J'en avais marre de courir, de jouer, de tourner en rond, de ne pas avancer.

M- Je voulais passer la soirée avec toi.

A- ?? Ok… Tu me files du chocolat ?

Je l'ai regardé, plus de tablette.

A- … Il est où le chocolat ?

M- Je viens de le finir.

A- La tablette en entier ? Il n'en reste plus ?

Alec's POV

Et puis j'ai vu un carreau entre ses dents de devant et je me suis approché pour l'embrasser et par la même occasion lui voler le carreau.

M- Tu m'as pris mon bout de chocolat.

A- C'était le mien.

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai pris la télécommande de ma TV. C'est là qu'elle m'a attrapé la mâchoire et qu'elle m'a embrassée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Etait-ce un jeu ? Un plan diabolique ?…

A- Max…

M- Je sais, tu ne me vois pas vraiment comme ça. Je ne suis pas…

A- Non, tu es, crois-moi, tu es.

Max's POV

Il m'a attrapée et j'ai fini sur ses genoux. La suite a été surprenante. Je n'ai jamais été avec un transgénique et c'était Alec. L'homme sur lequel je fantasme, celui avec qui je… mon expérience étant plutôt limitée quand il ne s'agit pas de chaleur ; je n'étais pas très à l'aise au début. Et puis il a su me mettre en confiance, il a été tendre et oh mon dieu, merci, il s'est attardé sur les préliminaires. Tout ce que j'avais entendu sur lui était justifié et pas du tout exagéré, la suite n'a que confirmé ce que je savais déjà. Le problème ça a été après, quand on s'est retrouvé, les yeux dans les yeux sans rien à se dire. Pas de remarque, pas de sous-entendu, il s'est levé pour aller à la salle de bain et moi j'ai attrapé mes vêtements et je me suis éclipsée.

Alec's POV

Ca a dérapé et maintenant je suis dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire quand je vais ressortir, d'habitude, je suis déjà parti. J'ouvre la porte… et elle n'est plus là, au moins ça règle un problème, pour le moment.

Max's POV

Le lendemain je croyais que… je voulais l'éviter et finalement tout a été comme d'habitude. Il a agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai été soulagée et… vexée. J'avoue que lorsque je l'ai vu 2 jours plus tard au Crash partir avec Claudia ! Je pensais assez bêtement que j'avais été plus qu'un coup d'un soir même si je m'étais assez lâchement défilée mais…

Alec's POV

Je rentre de chez Claudia pour trouver Max devant ma porte. Là je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, un savon ? Une 2ème séance ? Non, faut pas exagérer.

A- Max ?

M- Alec. T'es seul ?

A- Tu vois.

Je suis entré et elle m'a suivi.

A- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

M- …

A- Max, il va falloir dire quelque chose. Sinon je vais aller me coucher.

M- J'ai été un de tes coup d'un soir.

A- Apparemment.

M- Tu me dis ça comme ça !

Et elle m'a filé un coup de poing.

A- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Quand je suis ressorti de la salle de bain, tu n'étais plus là. Ecoute, ça aurait pu être plus qu'une nuit ou pas mais t'en as décidé autrement. C'est comme ça, c'est pas grave.

M- Si j'étais restée…

A- On ne le saura jamais. Bon Max, je vais me coucher.

M- Et si je veux le savoir.

A- Je vais me coucher.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre sans attendre, je finissais de me déshabiller quand elle est entrée à son tour. Elle n'a rien dit et a commencé à enlever ses vêtements et avant que je ne me couche…

M- Son odeur est partout sur toi.

Je suis allé prendre une douche et quand je suis ressorti de la salle de bain, elle était dans mon lit. Je me suis allongé et elle s'est lovée dans mes bras.

A- Bonne nuit Max.

M- Bonne nuit.

Max's POV

Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'étais réveillée avant lui, forcément, ADN de requin oblige. Et tout ce temps je l'ai observé dormir, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer. Le réveil allait être très bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir se dire, mon instinct me disait de fuir, courir et ma tête me disait que si jamais je sortais de ce lit, s'en était fini de lui et moi. Alors j'ai attendu car je voulais savoir si nous 2 ça allait marcher.

Quand il a commencé à bouger, me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras, j'ai attendu, impatiente.

A- Bonjour Max

Je n'ai pas répondu, il n'était pas encore complètement réveillé qu'il m'embrassait déjà pour finalement me rouler dessus. Et on a fait l'amour, lentement, il est d'une tendresse, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de bouger, de me murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille…Et puis le réveil a sonné.

M- Debout fainéant, shop shop, allez, à la douche.

A- 2 minutes…

M- Dans 2 minutes je serais certainement déjà sortie de la salle de bain…

J'allais fermer la porte quand il l'a rapidement ouverte, me poussant dans la douche avant d'ouvrir à fond l'eau.

Alec's POV

Faire l'amour au réveil, c'est la meilleure façon de se réveiller, et remettre ça après c'est encore mieux. Là j'ai la pêche et quand je me suis retiré pour m'appuyer contre elle. Je lui ai embrassé le cou et là elle a fait « waou » Avant de rougir puis de se tourner pour se placer sous le jet d'eau.

A- On est mieux entre nous Max

Elle s'est tournée vers moi.

M- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec tes performances…

A- Ca a tout à voir avec mes performances, être transgénique et un plus. Entre nous on peut être soi, ne pas se retenir, on est plus endurant.

M- J'ai remarqué.

Et puis son regard s'est attardé sur mon épaule. J'ai tourné la tête vers le miroir ; j'avais des marques sur la peau.

M- Je suis désolée.

A- Pourquoi ? J'ai autant aimé ce qui s'est passé dans cette douche que ce qui s'est passé dans le lit un peu avant. J'ai aimé ne te laisser aucun répit, te prendre contre ce mur, t'entendre crier de plaisir. Faut se rendre à l'évidence, on préfère quand c'est sauvage…

Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir, qu'elle m'embrassait.

Biggs's POV

Ils sont arrivés à la réunion ensemble et je sais qu'ils ont couché ensemble, encore. Ce qui change c'est qu'apparemment ils se sont réveillés ensemble. En fait, tout le monde sait qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, odorat de transgénique oblige et ça a cloué le bec à bon nombre de personne. Je regarde Cece, elle me fait un clin d'œil et notre petit couple agit comme d'habitude même si je sens que Max est… on dirait qu'elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser, elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Max's POV

J'ai senti leurs yeux sur moi dès qu'on est entré au poste de commande. J'avais déjà senti leur regard sur moi la première fois mais là c'est différent. Et puis je n'ai pas vu Alec de toute la journée et ça m'a mis mal à l'aise de savoir qu'ils devaient observer nos faits et gestes histoire de décrypter, de faire des suppositions sur notre… couple. J'ai mangé seule, non, disons que j'ai grignoté dans mon bureau. Et puis il est entré, il s'est posé devant moi et m'a fixé du regard.

A- Ca te dit d'aller au Crash ce soir ?

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Il m'invitait ?

A- On y reste pas longtemps, une partie de billard et on rentre pas trop tard ?

M- Ok mais on prend ma moto et JE conduis.

A- A vos ordres madame.

Et il est ressorti. J'avais encore du mal à cerner ce nouvel Alec. Plus il est sûr de lui, moins je le suis. On allait sortir ensemble ET rentrer ensemble, je ne savais pas vers quoi on se dirigeait mais on le faisait ensemble, et pour le moment ça m'allait.

FIN


End file.
